


Be Mine

by JohnLockedTardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockedTardis/pseuds/JohnLockedTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prepares a nice surprise for Cas on Valentine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Castiel stared at the folded paper in his hands, he was confused to say the least but at the same time he was intrigued. It was a note from Dean, telling him to go to the rooftop.  
He'd found it next to the peanut butter when he took it out to make a sandwich. His name was on the outside next to a smile.  
Cas stood in front of the steel door leading to the rooftop, twirling the small key in his fingers. He could feel Dean's presence on the other side and it made his vessel's heart beat in an uncharacteristic rhythm. He put the key in the keyhole and turned, there was a quiet click and the door gave. Castiel made up his mind and stepped outside.

There was a small walkway lit by candles leading to a blanket set on the ground. A small wicker basket was set on the blanket next to a wine bottle. He took a couple steps forward, mesmerized by the way the small candles complemented the stars. His eyes sweeped the area and landed on Dean just as he stepped forward from behind a short ledge. He was holding two wine glasses and he smiled, his eyes crinkled and a shrug was his response to Castiel's confused face.  
Dean waved him forward and took sat back on the blanket, waiting for him. The shock hadn't quite passed but Cas continued walking. Slowly sinking to his knees he smiled at Dean. Ocean blue eyes met forest green and they both felt their breath hitch. Dean's rough voice interrupted the shockingly comfortable silence, "So you found your way." He started pulling things out of the basket, four cheese burgers, large fries, and an apple pie with whipped cream and a cherry on top. He handed two burgers to Castiel and kept the others.   
Cas felt their fingers brush and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Thank you Dean," he looked up at the navy blue sky and took a deep breath. "So," Deans voice interrupted his train of thought. "I guess I should still ask. Cas do you want to be my valentine?" The angel looked back at him, Dean looked very sure on himself and his voice was even but there was a tinge of pink to his cheeks and his eyes looked hopeful. After a couple seconded he scratched the back of his head, "forget it just eat your burgers." He started unwrapping his first one, he was interrupted by Castiel's hand on his wrist. "No," Deans face fell before Cas continued. "No I won't forget it,   
I'd love to be your Valentine." Dean smiled and leaned towards the angel. Their lips met softly and hesitantly, Castiel could feel Dean smile and lean back. "You scared me there for a second." He dipped his finger in the whipped cream of the pie and put it on Castiel's nose. "You can be my Valentine everyday from now on, how's that sound?"


End file.
